In 3GPP Femto deployment, a user device communicates with a Femto cell, e.g., via a wireless link, to gain access to the Internet or other access networks. The Femto cell is a small, low-power cellular base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business, that connects to the service provider's network via broadband (such as DSL or cable). For example, a Femto cell can support two to four active mobile phones in a residential setting, and eight to 16 active mobile phones in enterprise settings. A Femto cell allows service providers to extend service coverage indoors or at the cell edge, such as where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable. Wireless communication standards, such as CDMA, GSM, or LTE can be supported. In some scenarios, the Femto cell communicates with a gateway (referred to sometimes as a Femto gateway) to access the service provider's network. The gateway may provide different access functionalities including security. Increasing security access between the Femto cell and the Femto gateway further improves network security and protects user communications.